Master and Servant
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Oneshot. Gotoh had been a butler for the Zoaldyk family for years yet he never anticipated a request such as this. Total crack pairing.


A/N: _Nani?_

People actually _read _my Chrollo x Silva story? And someone_ liked_ it? Well, I outta write more crack pairings then. But I really do like that pair. Anyway, poll on my page. Voting makes me want to write.

No votes are like no reviews. I just stop caring and I swear if I see another OC x story… Come _ON_, do something new! Do fangirls do nothing but fantasize about Killua's 12 year old ass?!

WARNING: Another crackish pairing. If anyone wants me to write one I might comply. Like Melody x Feitan or something… ya know, that ain't a bad idea.

Master and Servant

Gotoh took pride in his work. He considered himself a good enough butler and would always do as he was told.

He'd manage the house, make sure his subordinates were on task, keep record of assassinations and track inventory. If Kikyo wanted to talk, he'd listen. If Silva required poison ingredients, he'd order them. If one of the children wanted to train he'd comply. However, there were limits to how much he could do.

Illumi, being the oldest, often had to take care of his younger siblings, and seldom bothered with Gotoh. If he did, it was for a specific phone call or getting certain intel he didn't bother with himself.

The raven haired man's sudden interest was certainly out of the blue.

Humid air formed a fog surrounding Kukuru mountain as the sun began to rise slowly. Gotoh stood before a mirror, straightening his collar and making sure his uniform was nothing short of perfection. Despite living in a luxurious home, his room was quite Spartan with only a bed, mirror, closet and nightstand for his glasses.

A presence of another alerted his honed senses and he tensed. Slowly, he turned and saw none other than Illumi, leaning against his door frame and staring. How he managed to open the 100kg door without making a sound must have been a skill only he and the older Zoaldycks knew.

"Master Illumi. May I assist you with anything?" Gotoh asked, not letting his professionalism slip despite the circumstances.

The younger man removed himself from the door way and moved to sit on the large, twin sized bed.

"I came to see you." Illumi replied, voice showing no clear emotion. "Is that a problem?"

Gotoh turned to face him completely, then bowed respectively.

"No sir."

Illumi crossed his legs and leaned back, letting dark hair spill behind him. Tilting his head, he looked to Gotoh with blank eyes.

"Gotoh, come sit down."

Mentally hesitant, the man complied, siting a healthy space away.

"May I ask what this is about, sir?"

The other's eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned sideways, making their shoulders touch.

"It's about something I want."

Gotoh wasn't exactly uncomfortable, yet he was a bit weary. As a respectable butler, he held his employers in the highest regard. Yet in his current situation he wasn't exactly sure how to react without possibly offending his Master.

"If there is something you need I can acquire it sir."

"I don't _need_ it." Illumi said, hooking a finger around a section of Gotoh's belt. "I just want it. Now."

Flustered, a slight red spread upon the older man's nose, ears, and cheeks. Though a small part of him forced him to pale as a sinking feeling hit his insides.

"Er, Master Illumi. I am afraid I can't do that." He managed after a deep breath.

"Why not?" the other asked innocently.

Cold sweat began to slowly break out on Gotoh's forehead.

"Will all due respect, sir, I am just a butler for t-"

"That's no excuse."

Gotoh looked away, trying to formulate a plan yet a pale hand cupped his cheek and forced his face back.

"Am I not good enough to be looked at?" Illumi said dangerously.

"N-no it's not that sir. I am merely trying to state that I cannot do this." The man pleaded as politely as possible.

Illumi apparently didn't care to listen as he began to undo the other's shirt one handed. Swiftly, Gotoh stood and took a single step back.

"Sir. I-I must insist that you stop. This is highly inappropriate."

Long black hair swayed as Illumi tilted his head forward, his dark eyes never leaving his target.

"Must I force you then?"

The question was asked innocently enough, yet it held a darker depth that Gotoh did not want to explore.

"Master Illumi, please understand." He took another deep breath to calm his nerves. "I simply cannot do this, a butler of the Zoaldyck family is not meant to have any attachments outside of servitude."

Illumi was silent for several seconds.

"Then just be my servant and do what I say."

Gotoh was caught by surprise as the other was suddenly in front of him, his face barely a breath away from the other. Just as he opened his mouth the other's lips met his own. Heat flared to his face and he blinked, realizing that Illumi was still sitting on his bed, staring.

"Sit down Gotoh." He said slowly.

Nervous, the other sat back down as though he was being placed next to a rabid fox bear. Pale fingers graced the side of his sweat dampened face and he was forced to look at the source once again.

"S-sir…"

Illumi paid him no mind and moved closer, leaning forward until their noses nearly touched.

"Kiss me."

The older man hadn't felt like this ever since he was a child in Meteor City and was flustered beyond reason. Had this been one of the other butlers or even Kikyo he could deal with the situation with more grace. But as he sat face to face with his employer's son he was completely lost.

"Do it." Illumi commanded again, no trace of force in his voice.

With his face still being held, Gotoh didn't have much room to make any moves. He was trapped.

"Y-yes, sir." Centimeter by centimeter, he complied.

As their lips met, Illumi moved forward, wrapping an arm around his back and the other moving from Gotoh's face to his hair. Illimi's lips moved with a trained rhythm as though from past experience while Gotoh's clumsily tried to follow.

"Was that so hard?" Illumi said while finally letting up though not letting go. Gotoh chose not to answer and just resigned to letting the other do as he wished.

Smirking slightly, which was still a drastic change to his usual expression; Illumi pulled the man closer until his ear brushed against his lips.

"You will be spending the day with me. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Illumi." Gotoh said, defeated.


End file.
